1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of sharing application for portable mobile devices, and more particularly, a method of sharing an application between a host mobile device and at least one client mobile device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a growing number of users of portable mobile devices that may include mobile phones and tablets. Therefore a market for mobile applications is growing as well. A growing number of applications are being developed that may be of personal use or for business applications. Though the memories of mobile devices are considerably small compared to notebooks and personal computers and memory expansions are not available. Therefore users need to choose to install applications that may be used more frequently than others. This means that the mobile device is not able to install applications that may be preferred by the user but less frequently used than other applications. And in some cases may cause inconvenience to the user when circumstance for the need for a specific application that is not installed in the mobile device arises.